24fandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Memorial Hospital
|lastseen = }} Grace Memorial Hospital was a hospital and medical clinic in West Los Angeles, California, a few minutes' drive from the offices of CTU Los Angeles. History Day 1 After they were rescued from Ira Gaines, Teri and Kim Bauer were sent to Grace Memorial in an ambulance so they could be examined after their ordeal. Several injured prisoners from the raid on Gaines' compound in the North Valley were also brought to the hospital in a separate transport. On their arrival, Dr. Rose Kent greeted the Bauers and assured them that they were going to take good care of them. Teri told the doctor that she had been suffering stomach pain for a few hours. She claimed that neither of them had been seriously injured, but upon Kim's prodding, confessed in private to Dr. Kent that she had been raped by one of the guards at the compound. Kent suggested that she speak to one of the hospital's psychiatrists, but Teri refused, and asked that the matter be kept secret from her husband Jack. At Jack's insistence, Nina Myers went to the clinic to look after his wife and daughter. At the room where she thought they were being treated, she found a man who identified himself as an FBI agent, actually Jovan Myovic, the Drazens' assassin. Myovic lied that he was there to interrogate the prisoners from Gaines' crew. Nina thanked him and left, eventually finding the Bauers, and walking in while Dr. Kent was giving Teri an ultrasound. Nina updated them on the situation with Jack, and Teri thanked her for helping in their rescue. Down the hall, Nina ran into two FBI agents, Rebecca Holmes and Stu, and learned that no other FBI personnel were supposed to be at the clinic. Worried, Nina called Tony Almeida and had him send Agent Drake to take fingerprints off the phone that Myovic had been talking on. Drake found no prints of any kind on the handset, suggesting that it had been cleaned by a professional. Apparently concerned for the women's safety, Nina got permission from Alberta Green to move them to a CTU safehouse for debriefing immediately. Dr. Kent informed Teri that they had found the remnants of a follicular cyst that had been burst, which was causing her stomachaches. She suggested that Teri take a pregnancy test, as it was known to happen when a woman's uterus enlarged. Before the test could be administered, Nina entered to evacuate the women. As they left, Dr. Kent gave Teri a pregnancy test to take on her own. While the Bauers left with a CTU escort, Jovan Myovic watched from an upper window, reporting to someone that they were departing. In the evening Later that day, CTU agent Ted Paulson was rushed to Grace Memorial after being shot at the Bauers' safe house by Myovic and his associate Mishko Suba. After Phil Parslow was shot in the arm by Myovic, Tony Almeida drove him to Grace Memorial for treatment. Teri Bauer and Tony accompanied him into the hospital shortly before 8:00 pm. At 9:18 pm, CIA agent Vance Rickard questioned Paulson about what had happened at the safe house, right before Paulson went into critical condition and a physician shooed Rickard away. Despite the staff's efforts, Paulson succumbed to his injuries at 9:29 pm. After Day 1 An R.N. at the hospital, GAA, called Teri's home number twenty-four hours after her exam as a follow-up, but had to leave a message. By the next check-up another day later, it was determined that Teri had been killed. Employees *Dr. Rose M. Kent, medical doctor *GAA, R.N. Background information and notes *In dialogue, the hospital is only referred to as "the clinic." The actual name is given in 24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU. Teri's examination form is included in the fictional report as evidence. *''Findings at CTU'' explains that Nina recognized Myovic at the hospital from the start, but feigned ignorance as she was with another CTU agent at the time. She intentionally moved the Bauers to the safehouse ahead of schedule so that they would be easier targets. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 1 locations Category:Hospitals